<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Wishes and Precious Mercy by Loveallfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765442">Secret Wishes and Precious Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveallfandoms/pseuds/Loveallfandoms'>Loveallfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blink And You Miss It Slash, Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveallfandoms/pseuds/Loveallfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many people, Harry grew up hearing the saying "Always be careful what you wish for, for it just might come true". However, he never could have guessed that Voldemort would be the one to grant him his one true wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tomarry 💜</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Wishes and Precious Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. It's kind of a warm up for a much longer fic that I've started writing. I don't know when I'll be posting that one tho. I hope you like this one. It was inspired by a post on tumblr. You can find the post through this link: https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180738459087/character-a-tilting-character-bs-chin-up-to-get-a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry winced as he sat down heavily on the swing, aggravating the bruises on his legs. If he had known that he’d be beaten this badly, he wouldn’t have antagonized Vernon. He was just so angry all the time now. He needed an outlet and his uncle seemed to be perfect. He hadn’t hit Harry in years, too scared of Sirius to do anything more serious than lock him in his room or withhold some meals. However, it seems he had caught him on a bad day because Harry had barely escaped from the house with all his limbs still attached. </p>
<p>He groaned softly as he leaned over to take stock of his injuries. His arm was definitely dislocated from when Vernon had first grabbed him and he was sure that he had sprained his ankle. Not to mention the various bruises littered around his body and his busted, currently bleeding lip. </p>
<p>He sighed, suddenly exhausted.  </p>
<p>Ever since Cedric had died, everything seemed to be going downhill. He was plagued by constant guilt and anger during the day, and horrible nightmares at night. His friends weren't answering his letters and no one seemed willing to answer any of his questions. And now this. He just wished that <em>something</em> would go right in his life. He would give anything to get rid of at least one of his problems. Just one thing, to help alleviate the constant stress he was under. </p>
<p>Suddenly, as if called by his silent wish, a shadow fell over him and he looked up, expecting to see Dudley there to finish off his father’s work. Instead, a vaguely familiar man stood in front of him. He was tall, at least 6ft, with perfectly styled dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Harry frowned up at him, certain he had seen him somewhere before. The confusion must have been evident on his face because the stranger smirked. And with sudden, terrible clarity, Harry knew exactly who was in front of him. </p>
<p>-“Voldemort.” he whispered in horror.</p>
<p>Fear kept him seated, frozen on the swing as his mind raced. He was wandless and injured, he wouldn’t stand a chance. He was going to die. There was no other way around it. He would never see his friends or Sirius again. Voldemort was going to kill him right here in this park and they wouldn’t even know. How long would it take for them to find out? A day? A week? A month? The Dursleys definitely weren't going to look for him. Good lord, he was going to-</p>
<p>-“Who did this to you?”</p>
<p>Voldemort interrupted Harry’s chaotic thoughts by grabbing his chin and tilting his head up, as if to better look at his face. His smirk had vanished and he was frowning down at him, studying his face. Voldemort’s thumb wiped away the blood that was dripping from his lip. Harry looked back at him in complete bewilderment, shocked by the question.</p>
<p>-“What?”</p>
<p>-“I said..” he murmured, “Who. Did. This.”</p>
<p>Despite his soft tone, the barely restrained anger was obvious. Harry’s fear and confusion slowly began to morph into rage. This man- no, this monster, because that was what he was, no matter how handsome he was now -had ruined his life, had killed his parents, has been chasing him for years, and now he’s suddenly concerned for his well being. Harry scowled, trying to jerk his head from Voldemort’s grip.</p>
<p>-“Why do you care?! How did you even find me?!”</p>
<p>Voldemort tightens the grip on his chin and narrows his eyes, digging his nails into Harry’s skin painfully. </p>
<p>-“I found you because we now share blood. My rebirthing ritual bypassed all protections based around it. As for why I care, I will not allow another to take what I am owed. I am the only one who has a right to cause you suffering! You have been a thorn in my side for a long time, and I plan to repay you for every minute, until you beg me for the mercy of death. Tell me who has done this. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
<p>The last part, he hisses, shaking Harry’s head slightly as if to make sure he got his point across. Harry can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Of course that’s why. The only person that cares about what his relatives are doing to him, and it’s the person that wants to cause him the most harm. It’s ironic really. Harry contemplates lying, saying he was mugged or something like that. But ultimately decides against it. It’s not like Voldemort was going to be able to find the Dursleys.</p>
<p>-“It was my uncle. My relatives are muggles who hate me and hate magic. They always have.”</p>
<p>For some reason this seems to make Voldemort even angrier. Harry had assumed he would be delighted at the idea of the boy who lived getting hurt by people from the very group he fought so hard to protect. Instead, he snarls and violently lets go of Harry’s face, his eyes flashing a fiery red. </p>
<p>-“Dumbledore left his savior to be raised by abusive muggles?! What justification could he possibly have for that?”</p>
<p>-“To protect me from you, you monster!” Harry shouted back, scowling up at him. He finally tried standing up from the swing, though he sat right back down when he tried to put weight on his injured leg.</p>
<p>“There’s a protection on the house because they’re my family. Plus I’m not abused. Sure I get locked in my room and don’t always get regular meals but some people have it way worse than me. I’m not abused.”</p>
<p>Hermione had once said something similar and Harry had denied it then too. He wasn’t abused. He wasn’t. His relative’s treatment of him sucked and he couldn’t wait until he was old enough to never see them again, but others had it way worse. This type of beating was a rarity. No matter what people said, he wasn’t a victim. He wasn’t abused.</p>
<p>Voldemort looked at him with an unreadable expression for a long moment, his dark eyes searching his face as if looking for something. Finally he spoke.</p>
<p>-“Where are they?”</p>
<p>For just a moment, Harry considered telling him. Imagined himself allowing the address to slip from his lips, condemning his relatives to death. If the Dursleys were gone, he could finally live with Sirius. Maybe get a chance to have a normal, if short, childhood. However, he quickly banished the idea. He couldn’t do that. He wasn’t allowed to do something like that. </p>
<p>-“I’m not telling you.”</p>
<p>Voldemort glared at him. </p>
<p>-“Why do you protect them? They have done nothing to gain your mercy.”</p>
<p>Harry looked away. </p>
<p>“I don’t hate anyone enough to subject them to you.”</p>
<p>Voldemort scoffed.</p>
<p>-“No matter.” he said flippantly, “They’ll have to leave their home at some point. And when they do, I will eviscerate them. I do not show leniency to those that don’t deserve it.” He looked back at Harry. “And you shouldn’t either.”</p>
<p>It was Harry’s turn to scoff. “If you think I won’t warn them, then you're stupider than I originally thought. I already said that I wouldn’t wish you on anyone. They won’t be leaving Privet Drive anytime soon.” </p>
<p>Voldemort shot him a mocking smile. </p>
<p>-“How do you know that I will let you leave this park alive?”</p>
<p>The fear that Harry had been feeling before came back with a vengeance as he looked up at one of the most powerful wizards in all of Britain, once again realizing the gravity of the situation. He swallowed, gathering all the Gryffindor courage he had, before countering.</p>
<p>-”Well… you haven’t killed me yet have you? If you were really set on killing me right now, you would have done it by now.”</p>
<p>Voldemort chuckled lowly and took a step closer, causing Harry to lean back, afraid he would be hurt. This seemed to amuse Voldemort even more because he laughed again and began to pet his hair softly.  </p>
<p>-“Perhaps you are right, Harry. I came here to relieve some stress by torturing and killing you, but what’s the fun of killing your enemy if someone else has done all the hard work for you.”, trailing his dark eyes over the various injuries that littered his body.</p>
<p>Harry shivered and smacked Voldemort's hand away, blushing at their close proximity. He really wished he had his wand. Voldemort’s smirk widened and he stepped away again.</p>
<p>-”Luckily, you have given me the location of some perfect substitutes.”</p>
<p>It took Harry a minute to realize he was talking about the Dursleys again and he frowned. </p>
<p>-”I already told you I wasn’t going to give you their location. You can’t find them.” </p>
<p>Voldemort began walking away, sending a shark-like grin over his shoulder.</p>
<p>-“Are you sure?” </p>
<p>Alarmed, Harry racked his brain trying to think of what he might have said that would tip off their location. </p>
<p>-”You can’t hurt them!”</p>
<p>Voldemort stopped at the park gate, turning around to look at Harry.</p>
<p>-“See this as them fulfilling their debt not only to me, but to you too. You should be grateful that I decided to change my plans. Until we meet again, Harry Potter. Next time I will not be so merciful.”</p>
<p>-“Wait! Don’t-”</p>
<p>But he had already disappeared, apparating with a loud pop. Harry swore, jumping up and limping as fast as he could to Privet Drive. He couldn’t get into the house could he? The protection- but no, there was no protection anymore. He thought back to the beginning of they’re conversation. Voldemort had his blood. Harry limped faster.  </p>
<p>By the time he got there it was already too late. Three bloody corpses were laid out on the lawn. They were unrecognizable. If he didn’t already know what had happened, he would have been hard pressed to identify them. A message was burned into the once pristine lawn. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Do not give your mercy to those who do not deserve it, for I never do.”</b>
</p>
<p>Despite the horror and guilt Harry felt threatening to consume him, he also felt an undercurrent of relief. No more starving. No more beatings. No more being called freak or boy. No more suffocating isolation during the summer. He would never have to see these people again. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he fell to his knees. As order members apparated on to the street,he sobbed loudly. They saw his cries as tears of pain and fear. They asked, frantically, if he was ok, if he knew what had happened. </p>
<p>But they were not tears of fear. </p>
<p>They were not tears of pain. </p>
<p>They were tears of secret, guilty, horrible joy. </p>
<p>He had gotten his wish. He had one less burden to carry on his shoulders. And he had Voldemort, of all people, to thank for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you thought down in the comments. It'll help me do better on my next fic. This is my first posted fanfiction, however, so please be nice. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>